


As a Matter of Fashion

by Jerevinan



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Clothing, Other, Shopping, fashion - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 03:50:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18044906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jerevinan/pseuds/Jerevinan
Summary: Ardyn finds that he doesn't mind a little change of outfit to go with the change he's about to inflict upon the world.





	As a Matter of Fashion

**Author's Note:**

> I had a thought earlier that, "Wouldn't it be great if Episode Ardyn spent an entire hour on him going shopping for his new clothing?"
> 
> But I know that's not going to happen, so I wrote something about it instead. No beta, I just figured I'd toss it out there because the inspiration hit me suddenly.

Fashion had altered drastically since Ardyn last saw clothing. Not one to be afraid of change—not when he’d once begged for it so desperately for the sake of the people who were quick to turn him away at the behest of the Crystal and his brother—he embraced the chance to wear full garments again. How wonderous was technology, that he might enjoy synthetic clothing and its alien softness against his skin?

The basic outfit provided to him by the imperials didn’t suit him. He kept his coat closed over the shirt and slacks. What he needed was something with flare, with design. An examination of passersby gave him some idea of what each class wore. Circling around town and stepping into many shops, he surmised that he would need something to stand out. Something impressionable, so the current king of Lucis would _never_ forget him.

Storefronts displayed mannequins swathed in the latest fashion behind sheets of glass. A few advertised themselves as ‘thrift’ shops—places for secondhand items. Ardyn stepped into one for a look. Never had he seen such a place so large and marvelous. Back in his time, people sold their wares in huts sometimes but mostly in street-lined marketplaces. Cars hadn’t existed back then. 

Invention both progressed and choked the world, and its pollution suited Ardyn, whose own body had been rotted with poison. Only a glamour could disguise the ichor that bled from every orifice. Add a little clothing, and he would seem like nothing more than an eccentric man with unclear intentions.

Thrift stores offered both new and old fashion. Ardyn recognized that pinstriped pants were in, but the ones he found were faded from wear. He put them in his arms to try on. People went in and out of the fitting rooms, trying on individual items. Cast away rejections piled up in bins just outside, waiting to be sorted and returned to their designated places.

He flipped through rack after rack. No, not that one. Yes, that one. Not that one. No, no, no. Certain shirts were ugly or the wrong size. And that blue…

“That reminds me too much of my dear, sweet brother,” said Ardyn with a sickly smile, sliding the hanger down the rack. 

Finally, he came upon a coat. Something that must have cost its former user more than a great amount of money to be tailored. Whoever had made it stitched it together with care, making it long-lasting. Its former owner hadn’t worn it much or had taken excellent care of it, for it seemed like it hadn’t been used at all. 

Ardyn put it on to assure it fitted and continued to shop. Soon, he collected enough items to put together some semblance of an outfit. He found an old top and a scarf to go with the pants, and of course fingerless gloves. 

Into one of the fitting rooms he went, trying on each piece and admiring it in the mirror. Although he hadn’t known if they would all be the right size, nothing was too tight, and the pants fit to his form well. 

“I daresay this all suits me quite well.” 

He stepped out of the fitting room in everything, leaving behind the empire’s donations in the seat of the stall. Something was missing, though. What could it be? A haircut? Yes, his hair had always been long. He’d need to cut it. But no, no, something more would be necessary. He skimmed along one wall, where someone had put up wigs and hats. Most of them were tacky. They simply wouldn’t do.

But then his eyes fell upon one that made him smile wide enough to slit through his glamour and let the ichor spill out over his lips. No matter. He plucked up the hat from the display. No need to try it on and look over it in the mirror. It was time to leave the store before anyone made too much of a fuss. He casually walked toward the door, and not unexpectedly, someone noticed.

“Sir, sir! Aren’t you going to pay for that?” The woman behind the register called out to him.

Ardyn flipped his new hat once before depositing it on his head. With a handwave, he turned, letting more of his scourge seep out as he grinned at her. Just a little more, a sampling that made her eyes go wide with fear. 

“Send the bill to the empire,” he suggested, knowing they wouldn’t bother as he stepped back out onto the street to find a barber.


End file.
